Talk:Inferno Goddess Elza/@comment-71.13.246.204-20150502170122/@comment-25209037-20150504063036
Rosetta is by far the best for most contents, whether it be questing, Trials and Raids. BB fill on spark + 75% spark buff on LS, 30 hit BB, and 20 hit SBB + 80% spark buff. She's also an excellent lead in FH because she provides an excellent BB maintenance LS + high hit count BB with low damage. She's a poor lead in Arena though, since you can't spark well there. Elza is outclassed as a lead by a lot of units, but still an excellent sub, especially in nuker squads. Rosetta lead + Elza sub + other high and hard hitters allows you to do as much damage as possible. Useful in Raids, where higher damage contribution means greater chance of boss part being dropped. She's a good Arena lead, even with her LS, if you don't have units with high hit counts on normal attacks, then it's still worthless. Lily Matah is an excellent alternative to Rosetta in Trials, especially with single bosses (Maxwell, Zevalhua, Xestia) where maintaing BB gauges are hard. Though if you have a Lily Matah friend, you can just substitute it for Rosetta. Zelnite is a good lead still, much better than Elza, especially in arena, but higher ranks will require you to switch him out for units that boosts ATK/HP/DEF to take down units as many units as possible in turn 1 and survive the return fire of the enemy squad. He's also an excellent lead in Monday and Friday Vortex dungeon, where his karma and item drop boost will help you in hoarding karma and items. Finally, he's an excellent sub, insta +8 BC fill on BB/SBB and BC/HC buff on SBB means you can fill your gauges at full each turn with a high hit count squad. Lastly, Quaid, one of the current Global's 3 Kings of the Arena, together with Ultor and Zurg. Quaid shines in the arena because he combines Zurg's LS (100% ATK), Elza's LS (30% boost to BB fill rate) and Kuda's LS (20% reduction to BB gauge required). This means that with a proper squad set up, you can fill your squad's SBB gauge full by the end of turn 1 while simultaneously taking down 1 or 2 units on that opening salvo. He's an OK lead outside of arena though, not great since 100% ATK boost requires a rainbow squad, which limits the units you can bring (can't bring multiple Mifune, Elza, etc.), so he's better relegated to a sub role in here, especially with his SBB's fire/water/earth/thunder element buff, which ensures you deal elemental advantage damage to non dark/light units all the time, which is very useful in raids; as well as in Frontier Hunter if you've no Shida for racking up elemental damage points. Another issue with him is that he doesn't offer much in terms of survivability, unlike Kanon or Colt who gives HP/DEF/REC buff + stat immunity + crit damage buffs on their LS + other suplementary buffs on BB/SBB. TL;DR: Rosetta = Lily Matah > Zelnite > Quaid = Elza in Trials. Rosetta > Quiad > Elza > Zelnite > Lily Matah in Raids. Quaid > Zelnite = Elza > Lily Matah > Rosetta in Arena. Rosetta > Quaid > Zelnite = Elza > Lily Matah in Frontier Hunter.